1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead-frame splicer welder and method which finds utility in the continuous production line manufacture of a component of integrated circuit packages. More particularly, the invention is part of the plating and other preparation of an extended tape of lead-frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the continuous preparation of lead-frames to be plated, an extended tape of punched-out metal lead frames is supplied as a roll of tape on a circular reel. As one reel of tape is used up it is necessary, when continuous tape preparation operations are being performed, to quickly, accurately and efficiently connect a new reel of lead-frame tape to the end of the previous tape. Heretofore it has been found necessary to stop the production line preparing the lead-frame tape to join the end of a first-used tape to the beginning end of a second succeeding tape. If the tape is stopped within an etching or plating bath, contaminants may be deposited on the lead frames on a stretch of tape in a bath or the frames in the bath will be over-etched. Attempts have been made to splice "on the fly" by stapling, single spot welding or gluing the end of the first tape as it leaves the first feed reel to the beginning of the new tape on a second reel but it is difficult to assure proper alignment of the about finished tape end and a succeeding beginning of a new tape. If misalignment occurs, the new tape may not move smoothly through its finishing operations or be properly aligned with the downstream finishing stations. Further, if the staples are not accurately affixed in a proper position, they may snag in downstream fixtures or interfere with the separation of individual lead-frames from the tape in subsequent die packaging operations. To solve the time-to-staple problem, tape accumulators have been utilized but the stapling, welding or gluing operation has remained largely a manual operation, success being largely dependent on the attention and skill of the operator.